dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziekten
"I am the creeping shadow in the corner of your eye. I am the maddening whispers in your ears, that tempt you with ruin. I am a plague, the slaughter of thousands. I am a mother's lost child. And I do all without raising a finger... for even if you do not serve... all spread my gifts." Ziekten, God of Diseases, Despair and Corruption About Ziekten: Lord of Contagion; They Who Whisper; The Creeping Shadow; Natures Tyrant. Many know of the God of Diseases, Despair and Corruption, if not by name then by their work. They are the reason for fear in the world, like the Moon eclipsing the Sun, he eclipsing Hope in the hearts of mortals. They see themselves as evil yes, but a necessary evil that is needed for the world to retain a semblance of balance. Their Plagues keep wildlife in check and stop overpopulation; Their Diseases give not only reason for medicine but the advancement of it and Despair does not only breed fear but also Hope which in turn gives need for more Despair. Family Ziekten was is born of a strange lineage, with their two fathers Kyrall and Veveliar bearing them and their siblings (which could be the reason of why it’s an ‘Interesting’ family). They have 3 Siblings Fallos, Arnor and Mortan Husk (all…. Charming individuals). Mortan Husk is the oldest of his siblings, followed by Fallos, then Ziekten and finally Arnor. Appearance If you could not gather from their appearance, Ziekten is not your average Celestial being. They are a floating, oily black cloud of mist, smoke and shadow with two deep, piercing red eyes. This however is only one of their forms. Parasite Form The form he mostly takes is his parasite form in which they meld into the darkness become a living shadow, creeping around the Celestial plane looking for someone or something to latch on to. Once Ziekten has found their prey they assume the form of the host shadow, to others looking to the host they see nothing wrong, but the host will see a blurred, black shape in the corner of their peripheral vision, if they turn around they seen nothing but the shape is still in their peripheral. Once attached Ziekten will do one of two things, either emit a positive aura around the host or a negative one. With the positive aura, honied words are whispered all round the host, whispers only the host can hear, in an attempt to persuade the host, make them think as Ziekten does and slowly corrupt them to his will, though he rarely uses this on other god (far to difficult to corrupt), he uses it instead to push them in a certain direction during arguments. The Negative aura is far more sinister, making the host relive tragic events all the while whispers of twist the events causing more misery and despair to the host, making them relive their greatest fears and making them even worse… this is how Ziekten feeds. Once they're done playing, they detach from the host with no side effects (only the effect they caused from the auras) and creep back to the shadows when they’ll either wait for a new victim or turn back to one of the other two forms. Hibernation Form Their other form see them turn into is a crystallized orb of pure darkness, this is their hibernation form. In this form the world is filled with an abundance of Hope of which (only in this form) he can convert into despair in his realm to regain power if injured or their is a lack of fear and misery in the world. Besmetting: The Plague Kitchen Walls of mold covered wood, Counters of moss covered obsidian, Floors of fungus covered slate, this is the dread kitchen of contagion. A door, black, oily and ever shifting will haunt the peripheral of all that near it, only those that Ziekten wants to enter may enter. Within the rotten wall visitors will be greeted with the sight of a large, rough carved, obsidian cauldron with a foul stenching, green liquid bubbling away inside. Near the cauldron you’ll find a large cabinet in which Ziekten stores his ‘herbs and spices’, a myriad of noxious, toxic and vile substances he crafts with. Behind the cauldron you’ll find a long countertop with several cupboards located below and above it, in here they store their equipment needed to prepare ingredients correctly. Upon the opposite side of the cauldron to the cabinet you’ll find a larger cupboard that can preserve more perishable items along with another filled with rotten meat, in between is a rusted old oven they use to boil or melt ingredients. Off in a side room you’ll find a pedestal Ziekten rest upon when hibernating and several cages of rats he uses as test subjects. Which he is away, creatures called Despairlings tend the kitchen, making sure nothing fails or breaks. WIP... Thoughts and Relations with the Pantheon Ziekten sorts the other gods into one of three categorise: Friendly (F), Gods that they not only tolerate but also enjoy spending their time with; Neutral (N), Gods that they can stand but perhaps don't find good company in or they just don't spend enough time them to have an opinion; Prey(P), Gods they only see a food sources, nothing more. But even though they show these feelings, it doesn't mean the others feel the same about him. Abana- N: I have no need to fight you nor feed from you, perhaps I could find a use of those fruits of yours. Albion- F: I’d like to think us drinking buddies, enjoying the torture of others and the Despair it brings, after all I was the one who introduced you to that wife of yours. Arnor- F: Brother dearest, your own misery is almost bloating, oh remember the times when we were younger, the pain and fear we inflicted…. good times. Bris- N: Canis- N: Yes you're a good dog, but if you eat the contents of my herb and spice cabinet ONE MORE TIME I will leave you locked in Besmetting and withhold your location from the others… who knows, it might make my greatest plague yet. Denen Överallt- N: Fallos- P: Oh, poor sister dearest, you're the reason I grew up so large, your hatred for other and yourself and those ‘self judgments’... you make it too easy for me to feed. Hagar- P: you are a banquet fit for gods, you are an endless well of fear and despair and it makes me glutinous… I knew I wouldn’t regret introducing you parents to one another. Hodmier- N: Ares is a working relationship though I hope we could chat more casually as we work. Itheretan- N: Those sheep of yours, the taste delicious… I wonder what fears the one who invokes fear in others have. Kichanaro- N: Normail those who try their hardest to hid have the most delectable fears, but you make me put too much effort into in to make it worth my time. Kyvar- N: our goals are similar that is true, perhaps we could work on a few projects together, the kitchen call always use more tools. Lucidez- N: your arrogance makes you easily manipulated, know you are only allowed to enter Besmetting because I let you. Malic- F: I hear you have plans for lizards in swamps, perhaps we could work on them together? Mortan Husk- F: Brother dearest, your domain is delightful, a twisted vision of an already twisted vision, of there is so much I could use here. Mudra- N: Scura- F: What can I say, even the lord of Diseases, Despair and Corruption finds you charming. Tórdis Vígulfr- F: We have no reason to fight other than for fun and then reveal in your mead hall, what can I say in a crowed of people these always one with fear in their heart. Veveliar- F: Oh father dearest, let us spread ruin and fear across this new world, let us spawn the light and let it grow the dark. Votovo- F: You’d think and being like me would absolutely hate a being like you, quite the opposite… i like to think ours if a friendly rivalry if anything. Yllentaloh- N: Like many i have no reason to hate you nor like you, though those pretty gens of yours are so fun to break, twist and corrupt. Zallis- N: ''WIP...(spell check required) ''Category:God/Goddess